A water-discharging faucet generally has only one downward outlet. However, such design would cause countless inconveniences in practices. For example, a user has to awkwardly twist his head and extend his mouth under the outlet to drink water. Or otherwise, the user has to use his hands to collect water and repetitiously apply on his face for cleaning purposes. Since the water could not directly sprayed onto the user's face, an optimal cleaning effect would not be achieved. In short, there are a lot of drawbacks of such traditional downwardly discharged faucets. It is foreseeable that a kind of improved water faucets could be welcomed in many applications.